1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a radio frequency (RF) PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
RF products usually include a PCB and an antenna. The PCB includes an RF circuit, which generates high frequency signals, and a connection node connecting to the antenna. Thus, the high frequency signals can be emitted by the antenna. The RF products need to pass an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) test, where the EMC is measured using a direct measurement method. In the direct measurement method, the antenna is removed and an EMC measuring device is connected to the connection node. In particular, the EMC measuring device includes a probe. The probe includes a probe pin and a shielding barrel surrounding the probe pin. The probe pin contacts the connection node, while the shielding barrel connects to the ground of the PCB. The shielding barrel cooperates with the PCB to enclose the probe pin to provide EMC shield for the probe pin. However, current PCBs do not have a ground node around the connection node to allow the shielding barrel to be directly connected. Thus, the shielding barrel needs to be grounded with extra wires, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a radio frequency PCB to overcome the above mentioned limitations.